perfect
by recchinon
Summary: I know I am perfect mom, that's why I'll get a perfect girl for me. :D Revised/Reposted. Fluffy. oneshot


Disclaimer: Standard Applied

A/N: Yes, I take down the earlier version of perfect, well i read it and it made me cringe... Gosh it was ... awful? Lol so I revise it and re-post it. BTW, from now, I post news on mt profile, so if you wonder when will I update something or what would I do to my fics just check it up. I update it quite ... often . Bah. Now to the story...

**Perfect**

"You break up with Saiko-chan?"

Chiaki had no idea how his mother could get this information so fast. He never told her about this and definitely he had no plan to tell her about it anytime soon. He sighed, it must be Saiko herself who told his mother.

"So, what's going on?" the older woman did not even bother to hide the curiosity (and was that excitement?) in her voice.

Chiaki had always loved his mother, but this was too much. How could she called him in the middle of the night only to talk about this matter? Did not she know that her son needed some sleep too? Plus, he could not believe it, how happy was she. No, she did not say it but Chiaki knew his mother. She had never really liked that he dated Saiko, he knew it too, but couldn't she at least be so happy for this? Her son had just broken up and she was just too excited about it...

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that..."

No, she was not.

"...You two looked good together..."

She definitely smirked when she said that.

"...I hope it does not hurt so much."

Yeah.

Like hell it would.

It did hurt his pride, but he did not really regret it.

Chiaki swallowed, "Nah, it's just about time, we agreed to just break up"

_Because she wants to be with that ham-guy_

"But she is your type right? You told me yourself that Saiko is just nothing but perfect, didn't you?"

He said that?

Oh well he forgot then.

"Yeah, even though I support your decision to break up with her, but still she does have a perfect body, and she is talented too. Plus, she is rich and has a good taste in fashion. and also quite good manner... She is just perfect, isn't she?"

Chiaki could not tell but he know that his mom was just teasing him. He knew his mother never hated Saiko but she also never really liked her.

Chiaki sighed.

If only she knew that it was Saiko who broke him up.

"Don't you worry that you won't find any better girl than her?"

"Oh, cut it off, Mom!"

Now, now, he started to get annoyed.

"You know, son," now she used her serious tone, finally, "I already knew since the beginning that you do not suit her, or she does not suit you, or whatever. I told you, someone like you, with all of your 'perfectness', must be with a simple one... You and Saiko both are just too perfect, you won't make it together."

Chiaki sighed. Imagining Saiko with that ham-look-like conductor. A perfect one must get a simple one?

Now he wanted to laugh.

Oh his mother did have a good sense of humor.

_The girl who suit Ore-sama is definitely a perfect girl._

"Stop it mom, I swear, I'll get the perfect girl no matter what... Saiko is perfect, but i'll get the one who is more than perfect!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, sure, she's gonna be prettier, sexier, smarter, more behave, ALL in one package!"

The mother laughed, "Yeah, ok... Let's see..."

_Just please don't be a gay when you fail..._

_-  
_

That had been happened years ago. Here he was now. Paris. Sitting on his bed. Awaken from a dream that brought his old memory back, about a phone talk with his mother years ago. He already forgot all of that, until he dreamed it tonight.

He wiped the sweat in his forehead using his palm.

How life had been teasing him.

"Prettier, sexier, smarter, and more behave, huh?"

He smirked and shook his head.

Yeah, life had been teasing him.

The body laid next to him stirred in her sleep.

Chiaki looked at the girl who slept next to him. The room was filled by darkness but the moon light that entered the room through the white soft curtain, fell onto the girl's, it helped him to examine the girl's face.

She was pouting, even in her sleep she still did that. He shook his head gently. It had been few weeks since she moved into his apartment and slept in the same bed with him.

"Un.. Senpai.." mumbled the sleeping girl. He did not bother to answer, knowing that she was just dreaming, but he heard what she said eagerly, "I love you, senpai...."

He almost laughed.

Ok.

That made him happy.

'Ok, mom,' he thought defeatedly, 'I know that she is a dirty, childish, idiot and pervert girl...'

He kissed her forehead carefully not to make her awake, he whispered, "Baka, what are you dreaming?"

She moved again to cuddle against Chiaki, "Senpai... you smell good"

he smiled wider.

'But mom,' he thought again, 'I was not wrong..."

He closed his eyes.

'She's just perfect...'

He he drifted to sleep.


End file.
